A need exists for drilling rigs that can separate and recover of hydrocarbons from particulate matter which can be used offshore.
A further need exists for a drilling rig that reduces risk in offshore drilling operations for coastal communities and beaches that are otherwise exposed to drill cuttings produced from offshore oil rigs.
As described above, current systems for the removal of oil from drill cuttings require large quantities of energy. New drilling rigs are needed that efficiently use energy to continuously remove decontaminants from the drill cuttings.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
Present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.